Control points
Control Points can be found in all of the Shattered Horizon maps, these are the key objectives for the Assault and Battle game modes. You will normally find them attached to objects of strategic importance such as the 'Reactor' or 'Excavation' on Moondust. Players need to only stand near them to begin capturing the point for their team. Mechanics On assault and battle maps control points are the key to victory, capturing them secures them from your team. The overall use of control points is the same between the two gameplay modes, but they are used to different extent in each. Each control point has a set distance within which you must be in order to capture it. This is not a set distance, on some maps it can be quite large - on others quite small. Typicaly this distance is about 6-8m. Note that this distance is not affected by parts of the map and it is possible to capture points though walls. This helps keep defenders mobile and attackers thinking. Just as each control point has its own capture distance it also has it's own capture time. This capture time can be augmented by additional people within range of the point, all of which will recive points for doing so. If you see your teammates capturing a point be sure to get in the action, the faster your team takes the point the sooner they can move onto the next one. 'Assault' During assault matches the attacking side must take all of the control points in order, but does not have to hold the points as they can not be re-taken by the defending side. The defending side's role is straightforward enough, prevent the attackers from taking the points. However defenders do have an advantage over attackers - it only takes one defender to block the capture of a point regardless of how many attackers are in range of it. At the end of the round, typicaly when the attacking side takes all of the defender's points the roles of attacker and defender are reversed. Some teams suffer heavily from people hanging back from the point to snipe or to roam. On close matches this can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Battle During battle matches both sides can capture points. Simular to assault matches all of the points must be taken for one team to claim victory. At the start of the match the bulk of the points in the middle of the map will be up for grabs. As the match progresses more points can be captured depending on who is winning. At the same time points in the winner's side of the map become locked and can not be captured untill the mid point is secured. This forces both sides to spilt into attacking and defending groups, although it is a lot more fluid then it sounds. On some maps for example there is little difference between the two groups due to all 4 points on the map being up for grabs at all times. Due to the fluid nature of battle matches both teams need to be able to switch between offence and defence on the go. If they can't then they'll find their attackers push to a control point is being cut short by a solo capture behind their lines - cutting off their ablity to capture the next point. HUD Elements The relevant sections of the HUD regarding control points can be broken up into two sections, the centre and the top right. Centre of HUD The centre of the HUD contains useful information for both teams regardless if they own the control point or not. 'Attacking' When capturing the point a status bar shows the capture progress. It will also inform you with a <> message when the point capture is being blocked by a hostile. 'Defending' While defending the status bar will not be displayed unless there is someone trying to capture the point. A <> message will display if someone is trying to capture the point, but you are also in range of the point and preventing it from being captured. Being in range of the control point is one of the best ways to protect control points from being taken by any solo captures, and is also helpful for detecting hostiles. Top Right of HUD 'Story' Relevance To be added... See Also * Game Modes * The Arc * Flipside * ISS * Moondust Category:Gameplay